The primary purpose of this study is to develop ways of empirically clustering types of nonlinear mental and physical health trajectories, using 30 years of data from the Normative Aging Study (NAS), and to describe both the types of patterns that exist and the frequency of their occurrence. In addition to looking at cohort differences in these trajectories, the NAS data will be used to see if they are a function of personality, socioeconomic factors, and health behavior habits.